Rob Terry
|birth_place = Swansea, Wales, United Kingdom |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Tampa, Florida |billed = |trainer = FCW staff |debut = 10 November 2007 |retired = }} Robert "Rob" Terry (23 December 1980) is a Welsh professional wrestler and bodybuilder. He was previously signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under the ring names Robbie T as a tag team partner of Robbie E and as The Freak as a member of The Menagerie. Terry also worked in TNA's developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) from 2011-2014, where he became a two-time Heavyweight Champion and a one-time Southern Tag Team and Television Champion. Before signing with TNA, he was under contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and competed in the company's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling. Upon his release from TNA, Terry returned to wrestle on the independent circuit. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (2007–2008) Terry signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment in 2007 and was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling. On 10 November, under the ring name Big Rob, debuted as Nick Nemeth's bodyguard and accompanied Nemeth to the ring for his matches. On 1 December, Big Rob made his in-ring debut as he and Nemeth defeated Robert Anthony and Bryan Kelly in a tag team match. In December 2007 and January 2008, Terry appeared at several WWE television program tapings, accompanying Nemeth to the ring for dark matches. On 12 January, Big Rob teamed with Nick Nemeth in a losing effort to Mighty Mikey and Matt O'Neal. Three days later, Rob and Nemeth lost to Mikey and O'Neal in a rematch. In August 2008, Terry was released from his WWE developmental contract. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009-2015) On the 30 April 2009 edition of TNA Impact!, Terry made his Total Nonstop Action Wrestling debut as a member of the newly formed stable known as The British Invasion alongside Doug Williams and Brutus Magnus. Their first act was to attack Hernandez, thus writing him out of storylines until he recovered from a legitimate injury. They claimed Hernandez' "Feast or Fired" briefcase, awarding it to Terry. This implied that Terry could demand a match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at any time within the remainder of the calendar year, but no formal announcement was made. Since then, Terry had played a minor role, usually performing run-ins on behalf of his teammates. They attacked Team 3D, instigating a feud that led to several matches, mainly without Terry. In July, Terry, Magnus and Williams joined Eric Young, Sheik Abdul Bashir, Kiyoshi and Homicide to form World Elite. World Elite then formed an alliance with The Main Event Mafia, which led to Terry teaming with such wrestlers as Booker T and Scott Steiner. Together, they feuded with Beer Money, Inc. and Team 3D. Terry faced Hernandez at Hard Justice for the "Feast or Fired" briefcase, but lost in nine seconds. This initiated a story in which Terry fell out of favour with his allies. Terry would make a series of mistakes, or would fall victim to a teammates' mistake, and cost the Main Event Mafia or World Elite a match. Initially, World Elite defended their team member and broke their alliance with Main Event Mafia, which dissolved soon thereafter. But the remainder of World Elite would berate Terry for costing them further victories. Eric Young mistakenly hit Terry with a title belt on the November 5, 2009 episode of TNA Impact!. One week later, Terry tried to interfere in a match, but accidentally caused World Elite to lose. The members of the team were upset with him for causing the loss. On 18 October, 2009, at Bound for Glory Magnus and Williams took part in a four way Full Metal Mayhem match for the TNA World Tag Team Championship and the IWGP Tag Team Championship. While the British Invasion lost the IWGP titles to Team 3D, they won the TNA titles from the Main Event Mafia (represented by Scott Steiner and Booker T), when Terry interfered in the match. As a result of this match, a feud between Beer Money, Inc. and the British Invasion was re-ignited. The entire World Elite stable conspired to prevent Beer Money, Inc. from winning the titles, usually by getting themselves disqualified. Terry objected to the plot, believing that British Invasion could legitimately beat Beer Money, Inc. in a clean match. His confidence irked his teammates further. For one episode of Impact, Mick Foley offered Kevin Nash full control. Nash subsequently booked the entire show to benefit himself and the World Elite members. Terry, Williams and Magnus faced Chris Sabin in a handicap match, but still lost very quickly, when Sabin pinned Terry. While Magnus and Williams berated Terry, Terry gestured that he was going to fight back, but he quickly dropped his resistance. At Final Resolution Terry and the rest of World Elite, with the exception of Magnus and Williams, took part in the "Feast or Fired" match. Young claimed that their aim was to prevent Beer Money from earning another match for British Invasion's TNA World Tag Team Championship. During the match, Bashir and Nash acquired a briefcase each. Terry assumed that if World Elite claimed all four briefcases, then it would be impossible for James Storm and Bobby Roode to win a title match. But when Terry grabbed a briefcase, Young, Kiyoshi and Homicide reacted as if Terry had betrayed the team. After the match, it was revealed that Terry had the briefcase containing a shot at the X Division Championship. Global Champion; Immortal (2010–2011) On 27 January 2010, Terry defeated Eric Young at a house show in Cardiff, Wales, to win the TNA Global Championship. Terry's win also made him the first Welshman to hold a championship in a major wrestling organization. On the following night's edition of Impact! the British Invasion attacked Amazing Red, but as Terry went to cash in his "Feast or Fired" contract he was ordered by Magnus to hand it over to Williams, who then instead faced Red and quickly defeated him for the X Division Championship. On the 18 February edition of Impact! Terry finally grew tired of Magnus' abuse and attacked him, thus ending his alliance with the British Invasion and turning face. On the 25 February edition of Impact! Terry made his first Global Championship title defense, when he defeated Mr. Anderson, after interference from Kurt Angle. Since then, Terry went on to defend the Global Championship in quick squash matches against his former British Invasion teammate Doug Williams, as well as Magnus at Destination X. The very next day on Impact!, Terry squashed Tomko in a title defense which lasted 65 seconds. On the 5 April edition of Impact! Terry adopted the nickname "The Freak". On the 19 April edition of Impact! Terry joined Team Hogan and teamed with Abyss, Jeff Jarrett and Samoa Joe to defeat Team Flair (Sting, Desmond Wolfe, Robert Roode and James Storm) in an eight-man tag team match. Later, he start a feud with the newcomer Orlando Jordan. After weeks of stalking Terry, Jordan debuted his new interview segment, O-Zone, on the 3 May edition of Impact!, during which he attacked Terry. On the next edition of Impact! Jordan attacked Terry with a lead pipe, when he was getting ready to defend his title against Abyss. At Sacrifice Terry defeated Jordan to retain the Global Championship. On 20 June Terry became the longest reigning Global Champion in history by beating Booker T's reign of 143 days as champion. On 13 July at the tapings of the 22 July edition of Impact!, Terry lost the Global Championship to A.J. Styles, ending his reign at 167 days. Terry received a rematch for the title, now renamed the TNA Television Championship, on the 5 August edition of Impact!, but was defeated after a low blow. On the 16 December edition of Impact!, Terry turned heel, when he cost Mr. Anderson and Matt Morgan their match against Jeff Hardy and Kazarian. The following week he was officially hired by Ric Flair to serve as the bodyguard of the Immortal and Fortune alliance. On 13 February 2011, at Against All Odds, Terry wrestled his first pay-per-view match in seven months, when he teamed with his Immortal stablemates Gunner and Murphy and faced James Storm, Robert Roode and Scott Steiner in a losing effort. Terry then began feuding with Steiner, attacking him on the 24 February edition of Impact!, during a posedown between the two. The following week Steiner defeated Terry in a singles match to end the feud. Two weeks later, Terry was given an opportunity to regain the vacated TNA Television Championship in an all–Immortal three-way match, which also included Murphy and Gunner, who would ultimately go on to win the title. On the 21 April edition of Impact!, Terry and Murphy unsuccessfully challenged Beer Money, Inc. for the TNA World Tag Team Championship in a steel cage match. On the 5 May edition of Impact!, Terry was kicked out of Immortal, despite defeating Murphy in a "Loser Leaves Immortal" match. Teaming and feuding with Robbie E (2011–2013) On the 30 June edition of Impact Wrestling, Terry returned, as a face, for the first time since being exiled from Immortal to save his former British Invasion partners, Magnus and Douglas Williams, from a beatdown by Mexican America (Hernandez, Anarquia, Rosita, and Sarita). Terry made appearances beside Magnus and Williams for the next two weeks, after which his reunion with the two was abruptly forgotten. On the 25 August edition of Impact Wrestling, Robbie E proposed Terry an alliance between two with Terry promising to think it over. At the tapings of the 8 September edition of Impact Wrestling, Terry attacked Eric Young after his match with Robbie E, signifying a new alliance between the two and another heel turn for Terry. Terry's and Robbie's feud with Young eventually led to a tag team match on the 10 November edition of Impact Wrestling, where Young teamed with Jersey Shore cast member Ronnie to defeat Terry and Robbie. In May 2012, Terry returned where he, along with Robbie E, began feuding with Devon over the TNA Television Championship, with each of them unsuccessfully him for the title in singles matches on Impact Wrestling and finally in a three-way match on 13 May at Sacrifice. The Robbies would continue their feud with Devon by attacking him during his title matches. On 10 June at Slammiversary, the Robbies were defeated by Devon and Garett Bischoff in a tag team match. While continuing to work for OVW, Terry also remained a regular on TNA's programming and on the 25 October episode of Impact Wrestling, unsuccessfully challenged Samoa Joe for the TNA Television Championship. Going into 2013, tension began to be teased between the Robbies, with Terry constantly upstaging and defying Robbie E. On the 28 February episode of Impact Wrestling, the alliance between the Robbies ended with Robbie E, who was pretending to reconcile with Terry, hitting him over the head with his VIP sign before being chased off by Terry. This turned Terry face once again. The rivalry culminated in a singles match on 10 March at Lockdown, where Terry emerged victorious. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling from Chicago, Illinois, Terry defeated Robbie E in a rematch to end the feud. On the 2 May edition of Impact Wrestling Terry defeated Robbie E, Jesse and Joey Ryan in a three-on-one Handicap match. On 12 January 2013, Terry took part in Joker's Wild (which aired 3 May 2013), teaming with Matt Morgan in a first round victory over Joey Ryan and Al Snow. Later in the night during the main event $100,000 dollar battle royal, Terry entered 11 of 12 but was eliminated by Matt Morgan 8th of 11. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2012–2013) On 6 December 2011, it was reported that Terry had been sent to TNA's new developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling. On 18 January 2012, Terry made his debut in OVW as a member of the heel stable The Mascagni Famliy by attacking Jason Wayne during his OVW Heavyweight Championship match with Rudy Switchblade, thereby disqualifying Switchblade and letting him retain his title. After the match ended, an irate and spent Jason Wayne reentered the ring and called out Terry for interfering in his match. Terry returned to the ring and defeated Wayne in a bonus match after a quick beatdown. On 22 February, Terry and Jessie Godderz defeated Jason Wayne and Shiloh Jonze for the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. The team's reign ended on 7 April, when Godderz and Rudy Switchblade, who was also recognized as part of the champions under "The Family Rule", were defeated by Anarquia and Raul LaMotta. After supposedly defeating stablemate Mohamad Ali Vaez on 21 April in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil for the OVW Television Championship, and losing the title back to him four days later, Terry defeated Johnny Spade on 12 May at OVW's Saturday Night Special event to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship. Terry was stripped of the title on 27 June. On 1 December, Terry defeated Crimson to regain the OVW Heavyweight Championship. On 30 January 2013, Terry lost the title to Doug Williams. On 19 June 2013, Terry defeated Jay Bradley in a number one contenders match for the OVW Heavyweight Championship. On 6 July 2013, at the Saturday Night Special Terry was defeated by Jamin Olivencia in a match for the OVW Heavyweight Championship. Terry joined forces with Marcus Anthony winning the 2013 Nightmare Cup Tag Team Tournament and earning a shot for OVW Southern Tag Team Championships. The Menagerie (2014-2015) In April 2014, Terry made his return to TNA as part of Knux's new Menagerie stable, working under a mask and the ring name The Freak. On January 1, Terry's profile was moved to TNA Alumni section and The Freak was removed from The Menagerie profile. Wrestle-1 and The Menagerie (2013-2015) As part of a working relationship between TNA and Wrestle-1 it was announced on 6 November 2013, that Terry would be working a tour for the Japanese promotion between November 16 and 1 December. In their debut match for the promotion, Terry and fellow TNA worker Jay Bradley defeated Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo in a tag team match. Terry remained undefeated for the entire tour, teaming with Bradley to win tag team matches against the likes of Koji Kanemoto and Seiki Yoshioka, and Kanemoto and Minoru Tanaka, and finally defeating Bradley in three straight singles matches between 29 November and 1 December. Terry remained with Wrestle-1 over the new year and in January 2014, began working alongside the Wrestle-1 Seikigun against the heel stable Desperado. On 2 March, Terry took part in the big Kaisen: Outbreak event, which featured several wrestlers from TNA, teaming with Keiji Mutoh and Taiyō Kea to defeat Samoa Joe and Desperado members Masayuki Kono and René Duprée in a six-man tag team match. Post-match, Mutoh praised Terry, comparing him to a young Hulk Hogan. Terry ended his Wrestle-1 tour and returned to the United States on 23 March. In April 2014, Terry made his return to TNA as part of Knux's new Menagerie stable, working under a mask and the ring name The Freak. On the 3 July episode of Impact Wrestling, The Menagerie (Knux and The Freak) unsuccessfully challenged The Wolves (Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards) in a three-way tag team match for the TNA World Tag Team Championships The BroMans (Jessie Godderz and DJ Z) were also included in the match. Terry's last TNA match was on 7 August 2014, with a lost to Magnus. On 1 January 2015, Terry's profile was moved to TNA Alumni section and The Freak was removed from The Menagerie profile. Return to Independent circuit (2015-present) After his release from TNA, Terry wrestled his first match on 1 May at German Wrestling Promotion's Focus On Optimum III event, where he challenged for the GWP World Championship in a title match won by champion Absolute Andy. On 22 August, Terry teamed with fellow WWE alumni Sylvain Grenier in a match for the Portneuf Wrestling Association, defeating Brody Steele & MG Animal. The following year on 16 April 2016, Terry wrestled and defeated Bruce Santee at Go Wrestle's Titans Clash event. On 14 May, Terry wrestled two matches at Ring Warriors May Mayhem beginning with a battle royal won by Steve Madison; and second match teaming with Joe Bucks to defeat Pepe Prado & Steve Madison. On 17 September 2016, Terry wrestled in Full Throttle Pro Wrestling's event FTPW Fight Club: Round One where he was defeated by Braydon Knight. Terry made his second appearance at an FTPW event on 18 February 2017 FTPW Fight Club: Round 3, where he teamed with Florida talents Aria Blake and Chico Adams in a three-on-three tag match against the Gas Chamber Wrecking Crew (Lindsay Snow, Shannon Moore and The Moz) that ended in both teams being disqualified. On 4 March, Terry returned to Go Wrestle where he won a Number One Contendership to challenge for the GW Powerweight Championship after defeating Jon Davis. On 29 April, Terry defeated Kory Chavis to win the GW Powerweight Championship. Returning on 8 July, Terry lost the title after being defeated by Blain Rage. Five months later, Terry returned to the ring on 20 January 2018 to wrestle at Full Throttle Pro Wrestling's FTPW Fight Club: Reloaded event, where he defeated Barrington Hughes. A week later on 27 January, Terry debuted in Pro Wrestling Kingdom at the PWK Kingdom Rumble, first teaming with fellow TNA wrestling alumnus Jesse Neal in a tag match lost to Dangerous By Design (Hunter Law & Kennedy Kendrick). Terry entered the Rumble match for the Kingdom Heavyweight Championship but lost to his tag partner Jesse Neal. He returned to the ring five months later on 23 June at FTPW Fight Club: Revolution, teaming with Deimos in winning a three-way tag match, defeating Johnny Knockout & Troy Hollywood and reigning champions That Klassic Tag Team (Kiko Harris & Kody Kastle) to win the FTPW Tag Team Championship. On 18 August at FTPW: Reanimated, Terry & Deimos successfully retained the FTPW Tag Team titles, defeating Barrington Hughes & Maxx Stardom. Returning two months later on 20 October at FTPW Fight Club X, Terry & Deimos successfully defended the tag titles, defeating The Dead Man Circus (Damian King & Jester Yorick). In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Chokeslam – 2009–2010, 2014–present **''Freakbuster'' (Thrust spinebuster, sometimes preceded by a fireman's carry) – 2010–present **Full nelson slam – 2009 **''Avalanche Hold'' (W-1) / Running powerslam (TNA) – 2009–2010, 2013–2015 *'Signature moves' **Fallaway slam **Jumping spin kick **Military press slam **Clothesline *'Managers' **Nick Nemeth **Ric Flair *'Wrestlers managed' **Nick Nemeth **Doug Williams **Brutus Magnus **Robbie E *'Tag teams and stables' **The British Invasion (w/ Doug Williams & Brutus Magnus) **The Menagerie (w/ Knux, Crazzy Steve & Rebel) *'Nicknames' **'"Big"' **"Big Rob" **"The Freak" **"The Welsh Colossus" *'Entrance themes' **"Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin (Independent circuit) **"The British Invasion" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"The Freak" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Carnivool" by Dale Oliver (TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'Go Wrestle' **GW Powerweight Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **OVW Television Championship (1 time) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time)1 – with Jessie Godderz and Rudy Switchblade ** Nightmare Cup Tag Team Tournament (2013) - with Marcus Anthony ** Eighth Triple Crown Champion *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Global Championship (1 time) ** Feast or Fired (2009 - X Division Championship contract) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Kazushi Miyamoto 1Terry defended the title with either Godderz or Switchblade under The Freebird Rule. External links * Profile Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:TNA Legends/Global/Television Champions Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:OVW Triple Crown champions Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Team 3D Academy alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Branded Outlaw Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Bodybuilders Category:2007 debuts Category:Welsh wrestlers Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Britannia Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:Future Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Futureshock Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Rock N Wrestle alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Living people Category:NRW Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:1980 births Category:Go Wrestle alumni Category:Full Throttle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:The Menagerie Category:Pro Wrestling Kingdom alumni Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni